


Stay

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: bringthehappy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been pretty casual until now but Sam would like more which is an issue for Callen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stay  
> Pairing: Sam Hanna/G Callen  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Things have been pretty casual until now but Sam would like more which is an issue for Callen.  
> Notes: Written for bringthehappy on LiveJournal where the prompt was NCIS/;LA, Sam/G, Sleepy  
> Disclaimer: NCIS:LA is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Callen stifles a yawn and rubs his eyes. He's so tired, got to get home and crash. He presses a quick kiss to Sam's lips and then reaches for boxers and pants.

Sam watches his partner re-dressing and tries to ignore his own hurt feelings. He knows he shouldn't even ask, this is the usual routine, but he's fed up so he simply says, "stay."

Callen pauses and looks at Sam. "I can't. I'll see you tomorrow." He finishes getting dressed and says goodnight. Sam pointedly ignores him.

The next day they're back-up for Kensi at a club where she's on a 'date' with a possible suspect. They talk like usual and Callen hopes Sam won't mention the night before. It's fine the way it is; a great friendship with wonderful sex. Kensi gets some of the information they need and arranges another meeting. Once their target leaves she joins Sam and Callen in the car and they head back to the office. Hetty sends them up to Eric to review some surveillance footage. The rest of the day passes quickly.

"Dinner, Sam?"

"No thanks, G."

"Are you sure?"

Kensi looks at them. "You're a big boy, Callen. I'm sure you can manage dinner by yourself."

There's no way he's explaining so he shuts down his computer and says his goodbyes. Dinner is take-out which is only okay. He has a beer and then another, then a third. Why was Sam trying to change the rules now? A fourth beer doesn't get him any closer to drunk and even when he lies down he can't sleep. Last night he'd had the opposite problem in Sam's bed. He spends the best part of an hour tossing and turning, kicking off the blankets then pulling them back up when he gets cold. Sam shouldn't have asked him to stay, not when he knows that they're just casual.

Callen gives in and gets out of bed. He does some push-ups and picks at the remains of his now cold take-out. An image of Sam's smile pops into his brain and he smiles at the thought. Sam can do sneaky smirks and full smiles of genuine amusement. It's the ones in bed, the small smiles as he appraises Callen that are scary . Even though he trusts Sam completely he's still uncomfortable with the scrutiny. Sure they've been just casual for five months now but it worked, at least it used to. He tries bed again but his brain won't switch off. Before he's conscious of making the choice he grabs his phone and calls Sam.

"Hey."

"Sam."

"G, you okay? It's the middle of the night."

This was a mistake. "I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't think. Sorry that I woke you."

"Nice try at avoiding my question."

"Well I don't need you to come over guns blazing but I can't sleep."

Sam snorts, "you called me for a bedtime story?"

"Not quite. I don't believe in fairytales."

"Not even the ones where handsome princes come to the rescue?"

"Thanks, I'm the damsel in distress am I?"

"No, G, we can both be princes. I mean you've saved me more than once and I've saved you."

They're both quiet, a pause becoming an awkward silence as they both search for something to say. Sam breaks the silence. "Is there a particular reason why you can't sleep?"

Callen shrugs then realises that gesture won't carry over the phone. "I like what we have you know. You're my best friend. Can't we just keep things casual?"

"I'll always be your friend but I think it's best we be just friends. The sex is great but we want different things. I'm not trying to trap you or guilt you. It's just that you won't let me love you. Platonic friend love is fine but anything even hinting at more and you shut down."

"Tell it like it is why don't you." He doesn't mean to sound harsh but Sam has made him feel exposed, shining a light on his neuroses.

Sam sighs, "I'm just being honest."

"So you love me then?"

"Yep."

"Even the scary kind?"

"G, it shouldn't be scary and yes."

It's too much and amazing all at the same time. He wishes he could see Sam but they'd never have had this conversation in person. "I didn't feel trapped, just scared. Sometimes it's hard to be around someone who knows exactly how messed up you are and won't let you away with anything."

"We all have our issues, G, and I won't judge or force you to talk about anything. I only asked you to stay because I like holding you, kissing you. I like being around you and I think about you when you're not here. Even if I've scared you off I think you should know that you deserve to be loved. With all due respect you are not so broken that you're incapable of love or trust."

Sam's words made Callen's eyes shine brightly with unshed tears. It was nice to be desired but even better to be truly wanted. "I can't promise I won't mess up."

"Neither can I, G. I can be real grumpy in the mornings."

"Could you come over?" Callen asked nervously.

"Sure thing. Be there soon."

Sam hangs up before he can say goodbye. Callen waits for the surge of panic but it never appears. He does a quick tidy up even though Sam won't care about any mess. When Sam arrives Callen wants to kiss him but he doesn’t want to make it seem like some sort of booty call. Instead he leads Sam to his bed. He climbs in and watches Sam quickly kick off his shoes and take off his shirt and pants. When he gets in Callen rests his head on Sam's chest allowing himself to be held. They talk quietly about taking things slow and spending the occasional night together. As Sam talks about the merits of his big bed Callen's eyes close. He opens them quickly but they close again. He’s suddenly tired as if his brain was holding it all back till he fixed things with Sam. Pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s chest he closes his eyes again. Just before drifting off he feels Sam move slightly and kiss the top of his head. Despite his warning Sam was far from grumpy the next morning.


End file.
